callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikolai Belinski
|affiliations = Red Army |birth = |death = |weapon = M1911, 2 stielhandgranates, and any weapon picked up }} Nikolai Belinski (Russian: Николай Белинский) was a Red Army soldier who fought in World War II. He appears in Shi No Numa and Der Riese Biography Stalin himself cannot stare Nikolai in the eye, no one can. For in his eyes you see the soul of a man burning with a hatred of all things living. His closet is full of skeletons, many of them with the flesh still attached. Before the war, Nikolai quickly made his way up through the party ranks by killing the next man in line, and by marrying politically. His aspirations all came crashing down after his fifth wife mysteriously died while cleaning Nikolai’s axe with her neck. Little did he know that she had been sleeping with a high ranking party official on the side. After her tragic demise, Nikolai’s reputation spread quickly through the party, and it wasn’t long before Stalin himself had heard about the psychopathic politician who killed anything that came within 5 feet of him. As soon as the war started, Nikolai was dropped at the front line and forgotten about, where he wallowed in self pity and Vodka for several years. With many weapons in his arsenal, not least of which is his breath, Nikolai Belinski can look death in the eye and say “I know you”. Nikolai seems to be the comic relief of Shi No Numa and Der Riese. He is constantly referring to Communism, Vodka, and Russia in his quotes. Quotes See also: Shi No Numa/quotes, Der Riese/quotes Trivia *Nikolai Belinski bares a striking resemblance to Chernov, though they are from different families and they are nothing alike in personality. *One of Nikolai's quotes in the zombie map Shi No Numa when he gets a new weapon, is "Vasili would be proud". It might refer to the Call of Duty 2 character, Vasili Koslov, but it could also be a reference the real Russian sniper, Vasili Zaitsev. *The way his name is spelled would suggest he is actually Polish. *It is currently unknown why or how he is in the middle of a swamp in the Pacific. Possibly he was dropped at the front lines to end the Zombie threat. *It is interesting that Nikolai always pairs up with Richtofen in the trailers as they are direct enemies. *Nikolai doesn't seem to like Molotov Cocktails, probaly because he thinks it is a wasted alcoholic beverage. Mollies were invented by finish Rebels who were fighting a guerilla against the USSR during WWII. At the time, the russians mocked the finish sovereign movement by dropping "bread" on finish cities by bombers, which actually was charges of TNT, indicating the vile nature of stalinist expansionism at the time. In response, the finish dubbed their firebombs by the name of the russian defense ministre, Molotov. *Nikolai appears to have been killed in the trailer for Der Riese, shown being overpowered despite heroic efforts to save himself. *Nikolai seems to have no respect for Takeo Masaki, as in Der Riese, he makes quotes such as "We should watch Takeo, there's something wrong with that boy" or "Maybe Takeo is a zombie, I mean, how can you tell?" *Before the war, he was apparently a Carpenter, because when you get the Carpenter power up, he says "I used to be a carpenter" *It is revealed that Nikolai killed his first 2 wifes with the Double-Barreled Shotgun and the PPSH-41. He says that his first wife was a bitch, but he said that when he killed his second wife, she thought it was an accident. His fifth wife is possibly the only wife he killed without a gun. *One possible reason for Nikolai being rude to Takeo is the Russo-Japanese War, which the Russians lost. *In his profile, it said that his fifth wife killed herself while cleaning his axe with her neck. She may have commited suicide by stabbing herself in the neck or Nikolai may have chopped her head off. *It is also revealed before the war, he owned an axe. *Even though Nikolai and Chernov are not relatives, he could be Chernov's long lost brother or maybe a relative he didn't know about when he was born. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Characters Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:CoD: WaW Characters